Ian (Reboot)
Ian Yin Enritus. often referred to as the Red Death when spoken of by the general populace, is a child of Wilt Enritus - an infamous demonic assassin famed for her brutality and skill, and a product of the Void - a substance recently experimented with by demonkind to try and return them to their homeworld. Abhorred from a young age due to his demonic heritage, being routinely abused and discriminated against for a majority of his childhood, Ian has grown aggressive, arrogant, and violent. His only goal is to obtain power through any means necessary - an ambitious prodigy who seeks to claim a relevant position of authority. Born in the hellish demonic capital of Mali'Jowul, Ian inherited a demonic trait never seen before - the ability to view shatterpoints, or, the structural weakness in any object, person, or even energy. His mother feared him for this talent, as well as revered him - seeing him as the perfect tool to slay the current King of Demons, Dominanis. However, his harsh treatment and abuse, including the death of his younger sister, led him to run away from home. Surviving on the streets alone for four years, Ian was eventually found by the Washington family - which included the King of Earth, Zachary. Taken under the family's wing, Ian would further his abilities in training with his adoptive older brother and mentor, Zion. After 7 long years with the family, Ian would split after his accelerated 2 year graduation from university - a difference in philosophies with his elder brother, as well as feeling as though he could never find his worth with such a lifestyle. Becoming an assassin for hire, partially due to his mother's influence, Ian has become one of the most well-known and feared beings on the planet. An unparalleled killer, he is known as the Red Death - a persona associated with the custom mask he dons, a piece deeply engraved with demonic culture. Personality Ian, in contrast to his current temperament, began as a docile and agreeable child. Uninterested in violence, nor his supposed destiny of overthrowing the King of Demons, Ian far more preferred the world of knowledge. Books of grand heroes and legendary adventures, from the meek to the epic, the virgin tales to the eldest poems, all were of deep fascination to the young demon. Nonetheless, Ian did as he was told - participating in combat as per instructed by his mother, he excelled when pushed to his limits. He would see the weakness in any opponent, and with an attuned mind, learn to exploit it. This meek characterization would not continue, however, as his "training" would soon turn into abuse. By the time he was 9 years old, Ian was a far more jaded character than one would expect. Witnessing death and war from a young age, hardened by the abuse of a cold and uncaring mother, Ian had lost much of the spark he once had. This came to a tipping point when his mother, in her cruelty, refused to save him when the Confederate Union of Demonkin kidnapped and attempted to hold him and his sister for ransom. In response to Wilt's denial to grant their wishes, they killed his younger sister, Rita. Ian, since the age of 13 when he was found by the Washington family, has become an aggressive, violent man who embodies the very notions of apathy, anger, ambition, and cruelty. Unflinching in his morality and sadistic, Ian will jump at any chance he can to engage in physical altercation. In his desperate bid to become the opposite of his mother, he has grown into a carbon copy - selfish and halfhearted. He believes that might makes right, and that the weak have no place in this world - his world. Despite this attitude towards the world, however, Ian is not heartless. Ian holds a deep love and adoration for his elder brother, Zion, and his adoptive father, Zachary. Unwavering and hotheaded, Zion and Ian clashed many times as children - however, as time went on, Ian began to look up to the elder boy. In time, Zion had become in many ways a mentor to Ian - with a habit of bringing out the more compassionate ends of the boys personality. Zion gave Ian something he never had - a good to strive for, more than just a shallow story or fanciful tale, but a living, breathing example of good and earnesty. As such, even today Ian has retained some of his elder brothers more prominent qualities. While cold and unflinching, he has developed a sense of adoration and respect for humanity as a whole. He views the old Demonic Cataclysm as something that was right - after all, the weak suffer, the strong prevail. If humanity beat back his own kind, sentenced them to that inhospitable and hellish continent, then they, by all means, were not strong enough to prevail. This has developed into a twisted sort of love for humankind - one where Ian now considers their protection and longterm survival a goal to strive for; through any means necessary. As discussed above, Ian holds humanity in high regard. He is their biggest supporter, as well as their harshest critic. He belittles the plights of the weak, the impoverished - nothing more than fuel for the mighty. If humanity is to survive, if it is to thrive in the universe, then it must cut off the weak. It must silence the useless, those who contribute nothing to the larger machine that is the Earth. Perhaps in some ironic fashion, Ian still does not agree with mass extinction. He does not wish to witness atrocities, disasters that wipe out large populations. If given the choice, however, Ian will never stray from his philosophy - the lives of the many outweigh the lives of the few. Background Abilities, Powers, and Techniques Ian is feared amongst all inhabitants of Earth for his unwavering skill, raw power, and conviction. Nicknamed "the Red Death," "the Blood-Dyed Bull," "the Darkwraith," and "the Scarlet Fang," Ian is the most well-known assassin in the world, second only to his mother and the "Scourge of Insabel." Mastering swordsmanship from a young age, Ian's unique and deadly skillset has earned him a spot as one of the most renowned figures in modern day. Spoken of like an ill-omen, treated as a fairytale for children who misbehave, and the antithesis to life itself, Ian is outmatched by few within the world of man. Leveraging his unique ability of Shatterpoint, Ian knows the weakness of anyone he meets. He is an unstoppable void, with a hunger that drains all life that comes too close. 'Physical Ability' Nicknamed the "Scarlet Fang" for his exceptional speed, Ian is one of the most physically renowned fighters in the world. Said to be one of if not the fastest warriors to ever walk the Earth, he has honed his body to it's limits in regards to speed. Specifically designing his fighting style to emphasize his natural quickness, almost none in the world could hope to react to his attacks. A blur of crimson light, a shadow imperceivable to the naked eye, Ian makes himself quite the capable assassin with his ability to cross distances nigh-instantaneously. While his physical strength is short of someone like Zion's caliber, it is anything but modest or worthy of downplay. Plenty of natural muscle mass, enhanced constantly by his extraordinary ki stores, Ian is an absolute monster, capable of ripping apart the toughest substances in the universe with his bare hands. His speed compliments this inherent strength, the force of a simple palm to a fellow martial artist's head able to splatter apart their skull. Aside from his speed, Ian's most stunning physical attribute is his durability. Despite his modest, toned frame, Ian is one of the most durable beings on the planet - a walking juggernaut. An exceptionally high pain tolerance, Ian is capable of fighting even should his body be mutilated - even able to survive a destroyed heart long enough to get medical attention or take his opponent with him. This is a result of his demon physiology - their bodies naturally attuned to harsh and unforgiving conditions. The only decisive way to kill him is disintegration or grievous damage to his brain. 'Ki and Stamina' Being a demon, Ian has inherited an extraordinary amount of life energy - or ki, as it is commonly referred. Even in comparison to his kin, however, Ian's reserves of ki are ridiculous. With a deep energy pool, enhanced by his heritage, Ian can fight for days on end without tiring. He radiates power, having to work particularly hard to mask his aura when in the midst of an assassination. It exudes raw, overwhelming murderous intent - easily able of being distinguished from other individuals due to it's specific properties. An example of his extraordinary ki control is his ability to produce an Aura. An Aura is a shield of ki that surrounds and defends the user, boosting their physical capabilities by several times as well as shielding them from natural dangers. An Aura is passive after enough time, and uses up barely any of an individuals ki reserves - filtering out toxins and absorbing damage taken to their body. Rarely any earthling is capable of utilizing aura due to it's requirement of intense ki control, it's availability to demons only due to their residence on Mali'Un, a toxic and uninhabitable wasteland. As long as the user has ki to spare, their aura will remain vigilant. With even more intense control, one is capable of focusing more of their aura to specific parts of their body - this however requires other areas to lose their original levels of protection. One's aura can expand, mainly to soak up more damage, but this requires an active feed of ki. Aura is not perfect, however, as strong enough attacks are able to simply break through it and deal direct damage. Aura will bend with enough pressure, and blunt attacks are perfect for still dishing out damage to the individual even should their aura be active. Ian's ki reserves are further fueled by his Void heritage. What this means, exactly, is that Ian constantly feeds off of the life around him. This allows him to consistently recharge his reserves of energy, as well as acting as a detriment to opponent's he faces. It is difficult for him to tone such an ability down, however, so it is more than possible for allies to suffer it's effects as well. This ability becomes more prevalent the more unstable Ian becomes, incapable of accurately controlling the life drain on the energy around him. 'Shatterpoint' The trademark capability of Ian, Shatterpoint allows Ian to view stress lines on any object, individual, or energy itself. These lines, highlighted in his vibrant crimson, all eventually lead to the weakest structural point on whatever he's viewing. This ability allows Ian to react properly to any situation - always aware of the area he needs to strike and prioritize. This ability, of course, makes it easy for Ian to utilize many of his other skills. With extended usage on an opponent, he is outright capable of seeing the very flaws and imperfections in an enemy's fighting style. This extension allows Ian to adjust his own technique accordingly - planning deliberately when to strike. He is pinpoint in his accuracy, able to rationalize the best course of action for him to take - whether to keep up with an onslaught, or pull back from his usual style for the long-haul. 'Lifedrain' As mentioned in his energy section, Ian holds a peculiar art due to his connection with the Void. This takes the form of Lifedrain, also known as the Anti-Life Equation. Ian's connection to the Void allows him to rapidly, consciously or not, drain the life from his surroundings. Feeding into his ki stores, Lifedrain at it's full potential can ensure Ian stays standing and combat ready indefinitely. When focused and used with intent, Ian is capable of directly draining the energy from another individual in particular. Most effective with established physical contact, he can sap the soul from a replete saint with little to no difficulty. This has earned him the title of Darkwraith - an insatiable, hunger-defined killer with no love for life. When taking damage, Ian's aura specifically absorbs energy - whether it's kinetic, thermal, ki-based, etc. Capable of channeling his aura through his blade in order to accomplish this more effectively without directly taking damage, Ian can project the energy directly or store it up and utilize it as fuel to boost his physical capabilities - a core trait of his Shiva's Rage. 'Shiva's Blood' Perhaps the other trademark ability of Ian, Shiva's Blood is simply used to refer to the form his ki takes shape. The Progenitor of all Demons, Shiva was an all-powerful entity who ruled the demon race for centuries, both before and after the Demonic Cataclysm. As a member of his bloodline, the antithesis to all creation, Ian's ki takes the form of a vermilion substance simply referred to as Shiva's Blood, or, the Blood of Shiva. Shiva's Blood is inherently destructive, and specifically targets the molecular structure in objects, as well as the living souls of sentient beings. Able to be output whenever he pleases in a variety of ways, Shiva's Blood is the perfect compliment to his Shatterpoint. When used in conjunction, Ian can apply this energy to the identified Shatterpoint on a being or object, dealing ridiculous amounts of damage to whatever he's attacking. With a quality of "break," Ian most often utilizes this blood by outputting it into energy through his blade. Delivering raw bursts of scarlet-hued death with a swing of his blade, Ian is the perfect opposition to just about all martial artists - the antithesis to their very lives. 'Rage of Shiva' Either during a near-death experience, intense emotional outpour, or under a crimson moon in the sky, Ian can reach a state of being simply referred to as Shiva's Rage, or Vermilion Bloodlust. If any of these three conditions are meant, Ian's eyes turn a vibrant, overwhelming shade of scarlet - the same tint of red as his produced Shiva's Blood. Channeling the entirety of his Cursed Seal of Shiva for limited time, Ian is thrown into a rage unlike any scene before. With unstoppable bloodlust, his wounds knit themselves back together - crimson stitches piercing and twisting bones back into position, forcing skin to reconnect. All of his senses are boosted to ridiculous degrees, blackened horns sprouting from his forehead. He can see an individual's soul, grant tangible, physical shape to his Blood of Shiva, summon crimson, horned skeletal creatures from the ground that do his bidding, cast powerful illusions, and summon crimson flame that will only go out when the sun shines above. His Lifedrain gets a considerable boost in range, able of directly sapping life from individual's within a certain radius. He can produce his Shiva's Blood en mass, and his vulnerability to pain is increased ten-fold. This forces Ian into a continuous state of rage, his bloodlust made absolute. Ian's aura expands to a three-meter radius around his body, and he can unleash his Shiva's Blood in powerful waves that drain and obliterate the life surrounding him. Ian is not invulnerable in this state, however, as a decapitation or enough raw damage to kill is still a viable option. He loses much rationalization, however, and while the individual who forced him into this state (in the case of near-death or intense emotional outpour) is the priority target, friends and foes are essentially the the same to him - prey. Category:Pages added by Vegito 7900 Category:Characters Category:Lookout Rebooted Category:Demons